En un atardecer
by AZULMITLA
Summary: Dos niños inquietos pero a la vez muy diferentes se conocen bajo circunstancias de altura, para dar paso a nuestro amado Jerza.


El día Jerza ha llegado y me emociona tanto saber que puedo aportar un pequeño one shot (aunque es un fragmento de un long fic que espero terminar y subir algún día), se los traigo con todo mi amor para mi OTP favorita.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen

Lo único que le llamo su atención fue el enorme árbol de cedro que se erguía majestuoso resaltando de los demás cuerpos inertes que componían el pequeño bosque a espaldas de la casa de la Sra. Belserion, se acerco a él con la firme determinación de escalarlo, poco a poco y con movimientos firmes comenzó el ascenso buscando ramas, agujeros o cualquier cosa que lo empujara más arriba, cuando estaba por la mitad se sujeto a una fuerte rama y decidió descansar un poco, no era la primera vez que escalaba un árbol pero este en particular le parecía un poco más alto de los que había en su casa.

Con decisión volvió a retomar su objetivo, escaló y subió más alto, pero las risas y gritos de niños lo distrajeron de su meta para mirar de donde provenían, no alcanzaba a entender con claridad lo que esos niños decían, así que decidió bajar un poco para escuchar mejor.

-te digo que yo fui la que llego primero!

-claro que no! Si no, entonces porque soy yo la que se quedó con el listón en la mano!

-porque lo tomaste cuando te caíste!

-eso no es verdad! Lo tomé cuando crucé la meta y luego tu me empujaste!

El pequeño Jeral no podía distinguir con claridad los rostros de los niños, pero por la fuerte discusión fácilmente se dio cuenta de que quienes discutían eran dos niñas, una de ella era albina y la otra era peli-roja, al parecer la disputa era por el primer lugar en una carrera, Jeral movió la cabeza de forma negativa bufando – _niños_ -, si, el también era un niño, pero Jeral Fernández distaba mucho de ser un niño común, siendo hijo único sus padres, neuro científicos de renombre, se empeñaron en darle una educación estricta y disciplinaria nutrida en conocimientos de lógica enfocada en los pensamientos de los filósofos de la talla de Aristóteles, Protágoras de Abdea, Pitágoras, Albert Einstein, Santiago Ramón y Cajal (padre de la teoría de la neurona) etc, etc. Pero, que interpretación le dará un niño de ocho años a las grandes y prodigiosas mentes de antaño?, sus padres sabían que no solo se tenía que nutrir la mente, sino también el cuerpo, entrenado y disciplinado en algunos deportes, por esa razón el pequeño Jeral tenía la fortaleza de escalar grandes árboles como el enorme cedro en el que ahora estaba y del cual tenía una posición estratégica para que nadie lo notara.

-ya basta chicas! –el silencio se hizo presente y un chico de más o menos su misma edad y de cabello negro se convirtió en la voz de la razón- tengo la solución niñas –las dos niñas guardaron silencio como señal de que esperaban su solución.

-una pelea!

Pelea, sí, del verbo pelear más especifico de la conjugación "ellas pelean", los presentes escucharon bien, la voz de la razón las incitaba a resolver el problema con una pelea

-eres un tonto Gajeel, Rogue tiene razón eres un inmaduro, además, yo no peleo con Mira, ella es mi amiga.

-Erza tiene razón Gajeel, las amigas no pelean –se escucho decir a una albina algo tímida.

-Bien, pero ya estoy cansado de esperarlas y los chicos también, si ya terminaron de discutir entonces hay que seguir jugando o lo dejamos para mañana porque mi abuelo no tarda en llamarme.

-mejor mañana seguimos, me voy a casa para que no manden a mi papa a buscarme – dijo la albina; los dos chicos se despidieron de la peli-roja y acto seguido se alejaron con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente para seguir con el juego.

La pequeña miraba como se alejaban sus amigos y se recargo en el enorme cedro, después de unos segundos se enderezo y se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre hacia cada vez que tenía oportunidad, tratar de escalar el enorme cedro hasta su copa. Con la decisión tomada la pequeña Erza comenzó a subir, cada vez más alto, cada vez más cansada y cada vez más emocionada, Erza se detuvo para tomar aire y antes de seguir miro hacia abajo, jamás había llegado tan alto eso le dio fuerzas para continuar aunque sus brazos estaban algo gastados, se detuvo un momento mirando cómo pudo a los lados buscando un orificio o una rama con que impulsarse, pero la única que encontró le quedaba muy lejos para su estatura pero aun así no se detendría, como pudo se impulso para sostenerse y lo logro pero la rama no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla, cuando la escucho crujir Erza cerró los ojos, ya no había nada que hacer la caída seria dolorosa.

-Puedes abrir los ojos y ayudarme? Estas pesada y no podre aguantar por mucho tiempo si no me ayudas.

Un angel la estaba ayudando? Erza abrió los ojos para comprobar si era verdad lo que sus pensamientos le decían; un niño de ojos dorados y cabello azul con ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo la miraba desde arriba del árbol sujetando fuertemente su muñeca. Erza se dió cuenta del esfuerzo que hacia su ángel guardián y busco la manera de impulsarse pero era en vano no encontraba nada.

-Toma mi brazo con tu otra mano, trataré de subirte un poco y te impulsaras con tus pierna de la rama a tu izquierda.

Segundos después Erza y Jeral estaban sentados en la misma rama respirando agitados por el esfuerzo de hace unos momentos.

-Gracias, yo. . .habría caído . . .de no haber sido por ti –decía una Erza bastante agitada y aún con un poco de miedo.

-No es nada –fue lo único que dijo Jeral pensando que tal vez la niña no hubiera sobrevivido si nadie la hubiese ayudado.

-Pero, qué haces aquí? Y quién eres? Nunca te había visto por el pueblo –Erza lo miraba con sus enormes ojos cafés pensando que tal vez ese niño si era un ángel y había caído del cielo para ayudarla.

-Oh claro, eso es normal porque yo solo vine de visita con mis padres, déjame presentarme.

El pequeño Jeral se sentó lo más recto y formal que pudo e inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto se presento.

-Mi nombre es Jeral Fernández, es para mí un gusto y un placer conocerla señorita.

Erza parpadeo un par de veces y sin previo aviso, los colores se le subieron al rostro, su carita se puso muy caliente y no supo que decir. Jeral la miraba desconcertado, la niña lo miraba con algo de recelo y su cara se había puesto roja de repente.

-No vas a presentarte?

Después de unos segundos Erza encontró su voz

-Porque hiciste eso!

-Hacer qué? –jeral la miraba sin entender.

-Sabes a que me refiero, hablaste como si fueras un, un …adulto o algo así.

Jeral estaba perdido, jamás le habían respondido de esa manera un saludo, pero al parecer la niña estaba hablando en serio, así que con toda la paciencia de la que un niño de ocho años dispone, se explico.

-Bueno, mis padres me han educado para que me comporte como un caballero ante una dama, y tú, eres una dama.

Erza estaba en blanco, tal vez no era un ángel guardián, pero decía que era un caballero. Otro largo silencio.

-Yo soy Erza Belserion, eres un caballero de verdad? De esos que tienen armadura y espada?

Sin duda un gran cambio, Erza había pasado del repentino bochorno al completo entusiasmo, su semblante se ilumino y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Claro que no! Como se te ocurre, bueno. . . aunque, mis padres me han hecho tomar clases de esgrima.

-Esgrima? –lo dijo casi en un susurro y su rostro volvió a iluminarse cuando lo entendió- entonces si sabes usar una espada?

-No es una espada, se llama florete. Supongo que, puede decirse que si, se usar una espada.

-Ya, mi mamá también me está enseñando a usarla, aunque por el momento practicamos con un bokken, dice que soy buena con la espada y que en poco tiempo podre usar una de verdad.

Erza lo dijo llena de orgullo y seguridad, sin dejar duda de que era una niña bastante aguerrida. De pronto sus ojitos se agrandaron aun más y con una expresión de asombro señalo al lado de Jeral.

-Mira eso!

Al instante el chico regreso su vista al punto que señalaba Erza. Los colores del fuego jugaban con los azulados y verdes del bosque y las olas del mar se fusionaban con los rayos dormilones del astro rey que se disponía a ocultarse.

-Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso! –Jeral regreso la mirada a Erza quien a su vez miraba hechizada el paisaje, con sus lindos ojos cafés tan limpios y puros de asombro.

-Aquí no es un buen lugar –le dijo Jeral levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que lo imitara, Erza lo miro sin entender- vamos más arriba – le señalo- subiremos hasta la copa- y con la mano aun extendida- confías en mí?- mostrándole una sonrisa que ocultaba la promesa de un secreto divertido.

Erza sonrió y asintió con la cabeza tomando la mano del chico y juntos escalaron lo que faltaba para subir hasta la copa del cedro. Jeral comenzó a trepar de primero ayudando a Erza en el camino, él le señalaba los lugares más seguros para que se apoyara tendiéndole la mano para darle mayor seguridad. Cuando los dos niños llegaron a lo más alto se sentaron para seguir admirando el hermoso espectáculo, ninguno dijo nada, ya no era necesario.

Jeral miraba el hermoso atardecer y de un de repente miro a Erza, la niña tenía una sonrisa radiante y sus ojitos estaban aun más brillante que cuando le hablaba de las espadas, Jeral pensó que si brillaban un poco más sería como contemplar las estrellas a través de su mirada. Después algo más le llamo su atención, su cabello, no era peli-rojo como había pensado en un principio, más bien era del mismo color que tenían las rosas que su madre tenía en su invernadero, escarlatas, recordó; una tenue brisa rodeo juguetona por entre ellos y el cabello de Erza bailó inquieto con ella.

Jeral ya no miraba el atardecer el cual siempre había sido su favorito de su día a día, pues siempre le había gustado los colores que éste le obsequiaba, ahora había encontrado algo mucho más hermoso para admirar.

-Habías visto lago más bonito?

Escucho decir a Erza en un tono muy bajo y melódico.

-No, nunca –pero Jeral ya no miraba el atardecer.

Erza lo miro regalándole una tierna sonrisa la cual correspondió un Jeral sonrojado al tiempo que regresaba su mirada al final del atardecer. En la mirada de los niños se podía apreciar el conocimiento de admirar el aire, respirar el aroma de los rayos de sol, jugar con las nubes y dibujar en las estrellas; que pensamientos pasan por las mentes de los infantes? Tal vez los mismos que pasan por las mentes de las hadas, _felicidad._

Aunque se dice, que la felicidad es solo una ilusión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amo el Jerza, amo a Jeral y amo a Erza, son tal para cual, creados para estar juntos. Feliz día mis amores!.


End file.
